


Strings

by EsuPitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Criminal Scene Investigation, Dark Undertones, Gen, Gore, Multi, Murder, Queer Characters, Violence, gay relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 07:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsuPitch/pseuds/EsuPitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delve into a murderer's life and mind and read about this story of three characters from three different backgrounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strings

~~Strings~~

My birth date was on October 31st of 1995; 20 Years to this day. I was told that once I had reached the age of 20 years, something important would reveal itself. I would say I'm excited, but I'm not. One like me can barely exert emotions, let alone be excited. It does slightly intrigue me to an extent, though.

I ask myself over and over, _'What could it be?'_ because I've never had any surprises besides the occasional victim who fought back. I started 10 years ago - killing people, that is. For some reason, it seemed as if something, or someone, had whispered in my ear that it was time. I didn't oppose it.

I have a style, as well; I call it 'Sketch'. Not that it has anything to do with what I had just mentioned. I wonder if the police have found the body yet. You see, I've been quiet for the past five years, but the whispers came back telling me to begin again.

Sitting down onto my leather couch, I clicked the power button on the Television remote. Flipping through, I found the nightly news channel. The thought of befriending an agent sounded very appealing. Ah, there it is. My newest victim, Rosa. I chose a single woman with no children that had a maternal look to her. Of course I was going for a certain style this time.

The Sketch I had went for was a type of _'Welcome Home'_ which was exactly what I had felt when stitching her skin up into my lovely art.

 

**The Crime Scene - 23:55**

It was startling, to be honest. The Puppeteer had been silent for the past half of a decade. They had all begun to believe he or she was dead or had moved on to another place. The body was just as beautifully sculpted in a twisted way as the last.

"What do we have, Agent Luci?" A woman with long blonde hair asked. A name tag clipped to the blazer's pocket atop her left breast read, _'Annalyn Kelsey; Criminalist'_ and had a photo of her in the middle.

" _Don't_ , call me that." Lucien said, stressing the first word with a grimace. He silently cursed his parents while praying to whatever greater being or deity out there, that they were rolling in their graves.

"Whatever Agent Luci." Annalyn said, smiling sweetly. She knew it irritated the man; it was exactly why the entire team called him that.

Rolling his eyes, Lucien scanned the scene with a small frown. They couldn't be absolutely sure that it was the Puppeteer yet. There was a very large chance that it could be a copycat or maybe a tribute to them. He wonders just what exactly runs through a murderer's mind.

"You said the victim's name was Rosa Lydia?" He inquired of Annalyn. They knew that the Puppeteer always killed and set up the scenes in a symbolic sense.

Looking over, Lucien saw Annalyn nod at him. He sighed and started to look it over once more.

The victim's limbs had been surgically removed from the body, hollowed of all muscle tissue, bones, and blood. After that, they had been placed around and sewn together over a large wooden marionette's own. This was the common style of scene for the Puppeteer. They all had different poses for each kill.

This one clearly conveyed it's own message. "This was definitely the Puppeteer; I don't even need to compare the styles to know." Lucien said, and Annalyn nodded in agreement.

The human-like marionette doll was placed to be in a maternal pose that mothers usually made once their children returned home after a long time away; beckoning them to run into their arms for a warm welcome back.

The Puppeteer has returned.


End file.
